La fête de fin d'année
by CrazyShadowmoon
Summary: Le collège organise une fête pour célébrer la fin de l'année, sous le thème d'un bal. Marinette aura-t-elle le courage de demander à Adrien de l'accompagner? - Adrinette fluff - Chapitre 3 en ligne! Il devrait y avoir un chapitre 4, peut-être un reveal?
1. Chapter 1

C'était un lundi matin comme les autres. Marinette, fidèle à elle-même, se rendait au collège au pas de course, sur le point d'être en retard. Elle arriva à son casier à peine cinq minutes avant le début des cours.

.

Sa meilleure amie l'attendait impatiemment.

« Wow, cinq minutes en avance! Tu t'améliores! » la taquina Alya.

« Ha ha tu peux bien rire de moi. » répondit Marinette en tirant la langue.

« Mais sérieusement, tu as vu l'affiche? »

« Quoi? Quelle affiche? »

« Celle qui est placardée partout! Regarde! » répondit la rouquine en pointant vers le mur opposé.

.

Marinette referma son casier et se dirigea vers l'affiche en question et lu.

« Pour célébrer la fin de l'année… bla bla bla… le collège convie tous les étudiants à une fête, sous le thème d'un grand bal, avec robes et habits chics, qui se tiendra le dernier vendredi avant les vacances. »

.

Alya, qui avait suivit son amie, lui donna un petit coup de coude sur le côté.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? » demanda-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Euh… non pas vraiment. » répondit la jeune fille.

« Voilà une merveilleuse occasion de demander à Adrien d'être ton cavalier! »

« Q-Quoi? Non mais, tu es folle! M-mais c'est vrai que… de pouvoir danser avec lui toute la soirée… alors qu'il sera chic et beau comme un dieu… Ce serait tellement... » dit-elle rêveusement.

.

Marinette ne termina pas sa phrase, interrompue par la cloche annonçant le début des cours. Les filles pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe et s'assirent à leurs places respectives.

.

Instinctivement, ses yeux se posèrent sur la tignasse blonde du garçon assis en avant d'elle. Elle soupira et Alya lui sourit. Elle rougit lorsque Adrien se retourna pour les saluer.

.

Les cours se déroulèrent normalement, puis vint le moment de la pause du repas. Alors que Marinette passait la porte de la cafétéria avec son amie, elle entendit une voix beaucoup trop familière.

« Adrichou! »

.

_Oh non pas elle..._pensa la jeune fille. Elle suivit Chloé du regard, qui se dirigeait à grands pas vers Adrien.

« Oh Adrichou, tu as vu! Mais quelle chance tu as! » s'écria la blonde tout en se pendant au cou du jeune homme.

.

Marinette vit Adrien repousser poliment Chloé, tentant d'éviter un énième bisou sur la joue. Elle tendit l'oreille pour ne rien manquer de la conversation.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu, Chloé? » demanda le blond.

« Mais du bal, voyons! Voilà enfin ta chance de passer la soirée au bras de la plus importante fille de cette école! Nous serons un couple extraordinaire! Oh! Nous demanderons à ton père de nous créer des tenues complémentaires! Et mon père paiera, évidemment. » répondit son amie, toujours accrochée à son cou. Elle sautillait presque d'excitation.

« Oh… c'est que… C'est très gentil de ta part de penser à moi, Chloé… mais je...euh... »

.

Adrien ne savait pas trop comment refuser l'invitation, ou plutôt l'exigence de son amie. Il passa nerveusement une main derrière sa nuque. Il voulait vraiment assister à cette fête, mais il ne savait pas si son père le lui permettrait. Et si par miracle il acceptait, il ne voulait pas être coincé à ne parler qu'à Chloé, car il sait qu'elle empêcherait tous les autres de s'approcher de lui afin d'avoir son attention pour elle toute seule. Mais il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Chloé, car malgré son caractère, il avait beaucoup d'affection pour celle qui avait été sa seule amie avant son entrée au collège.

.

Alya, qui n'avait pas manqué une seule seconde de cette scène, se pencha vers Marinette.

« Voilà l'occasion rêvée de sauver ton prince charmant! » dit-elle tout bas.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu? » questionna l'adolescente aux cheveux d'ébène.

« Mais d'Adrien! Regarde-le. On peut clairement voir qu'il n'a pas envie d'aller à la fête avec Chloé, mais il ne sait pas comment lui dire non. C'est le moment pour toi d'entrer en scène et lui demander de t'accompagner! Ça lui donnera une porte de sortie! » répondit la rousse.

« M-Mais, je ne serai jamais capable d'aligner deux mots! J-je... »

« Ne t'en fait pas, improvise! »

.

À ces mots, Alya poussa son amie qui perdit l'équilibre. Elle fit quelques pas vers l'avant en tentant de se rattraper et percuta Chloé. Avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher le sol, une main avait agrippé la sienne. Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'au bout de cette main, il y avait Adrien. Elle rougit violemment alors qu'il l'aida à se remettre sur pied.

« Oh j-je s-suis désolée… si mal...adroite » réussit-elle à bégayer.

.

Chloé, l'impact l'ayant séparé de son Adrichou, fulminait.

« DUPAIN-CHENG! COMMENT OSES-TU? » hurla-t-elle. « Me faire tomber, MOI! Adrien, fait quelque chose! Tu ne la laissera pas me traiter comme ça! »

.

Le jeune homme regarda tour à tour les deux filles, les sourcils froncés. Il était encore plus irrité par le comportement de la blonde. Cette dernière le regardait droit dans les yeux, défiante, tandis que Marinette regardait par terre, honteuse. Sans réfléchir, il tira l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs, vers lui, avant de glisser un bras autours de ses épaules.

« Je suis désolé, Chloé. Mais je n'irai pas à la fête avec toi. J'avais déjà prévu y aller avec Marinette. Et je ne veux pas que tu traites ma cavalière de la sorte. »

.

Marinette releva la tête soudainement, surprise. Elle regarda Adrien, le visage cramoisi. Ce dernier lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

.

« Q-QUOI? Non mais je rêve! T-tu vas aller au bal avec cette… avec ELLE? » s'écria Chloé, furieuse.

« Oui, je vais au bal avec Marinette. C'était déjà prévu. » répondit le jeune homme, resserrant d'avantage son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, dans un geste protecteur.

« Mais! Mais c'est inadmissible! Tu vas me le payer, Dupain-Cheng! » hurla la blonde en quittant la pièce, ses talons claquant violemment sur le sol. Elle fut suivie de Sabrina qui jeta un regard de dégoût à Marinette.

.

Adrien se plaça face à son amie et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Euh… Je… Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer. » dit-il, la regardant dans les yeux.

« Euh… J-Je… n-non, c'est de ta faute. Non! J-je veux dire ce n'est pas de t-ta faute... » bégaya-t-elle.

« On peut dire que tu es tombée pile au bon moment! » dit-il, un sourire en coin.

« Hihi… o-oui on peut dire ça... »

« Mais plus sérieusement, v-veux-tu y aller avec moi? À la fête je veux dire. Enfin… si tu en as envie… » demanda le jeune homme en rougissant.

« Mais bien sûr! » s'écria Marinette avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche, embarrassée d'avoir répondu avec autant d'enthousiasme. Adrien rit.

« Je ne sais pas encore si mon père me laissera y aller. Je vais lui en parler dès que je le vois et je te reviens le plus rapidement possible. Mais je serais vraiment heureux qu'on y aille ensemble. Et puis on pourra se joindre à Nino et Alya. »

« Oui bonne idée… Je vais t'attendre… euh attendre de tes nouvelles. »

« Parfait! Je dois y aller maintenant. Je dois aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque avant que les cours reprennent. »

.

Le jeune homme pressa doucement les épaules de Marinette et lui sourit de nouveau, avant de se retourner et de quitter la cafétéria. La jeune fille resta plantée là, au beau milieu de la pièce, avec plusieurs regards posés sur elle. Elle fut tirée de sa torpeur par Alya qui la prit par les épaules.

.

« Bien joué Mari! Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile! » dit-elle, un sourire en coin.

« Alya Césaire, un jour tu vas me payer ça! » répondit Marinette en se tournant vers son amie.

« Haha on verra bien! Je pense plutôt que tu me remercieras, quand tu seras en train de danser dans ses bras. »

« Alya! » s'écria la jeune fille. « Tu aurais quand-même pu utiliser un méthode moins… directe. »

.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire.

« Non mais tu te rends compte! Adrien! Adrien m'a demandé de l'accompagner! Et il m'a appelée sa cavalière! Je rêve! J'espère vraiment que son père acceptera de le laisser y aller. Sinon je pense que je vais mourir de déception... »

.

Les deux adolescente allèrent chercher leur repas et s'assirent à la table où les attendait Nino. Ils discutèrent tout en mangeant, puis repartirent vers leur classe pour les cours de l'après-midi.

.

* * *

.

Marinette était assise dans sa chambre en train de terminer ses devoirs, lorsqu'elle reçu un message texte. Elle manqua d'échapper son téléphone en voyant qu'il venait d'Adrien.

.

_A- Bonsoir Marinette!_

_M- Bonsoir Adrien! Tu vas bien?_

_A- Oui super et toi?_

_M- Très bien!_

_A- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas?_

_M- Non, du tout, je viens de terminer le devoir de physique. Tu l'as fait?_

_(C'était définitivement plus facile de lui parler par écrit.)_

_A- Non pas encore, j'avais mon cours d'escrime ce soir. Je suis rentré depuis peu. Hé mais devine quoi?_

_M- Quoi?_

_A- J'ai croisé mon père en rentrant et… Il est d'accord pour me laisser aller à la fête de fin d'année!_

_M- Oh super! C'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle!_

_A- Oui! Mais… tu es toujours d'accord pour m'accompagner?_

_M- Mais oui, bien sûr! Ça me fera vraiment plaisir!_

_A- Super! On discutera des détails lorsqu'on se verra au collège. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y aller!_

_M- Moi aussi!_

_A- Aller, je te laisse, je vais aller faire le devoir de physique. Bonne soirée!_

_M- D'accord, bonne soirée aussi!_

.

Marinette se mit à tournoyer dans sa chambre, serrant son téléphone contre son coeur. Tikki, qui vit son amie si euphorique, se mit à tournoyer avec elle. Elles rirent de bon cœur lorsqu'elles s'écroulèrent sur le lit.

« Tu te rends compte, Tikki! C'est comme dans mes rêves! Je vais aller à une soirée avec Adrien! Un bal en plus! Oh mais quelle robe je vais porter? » se demanda la jeune fille.

« Tu pourrais en créer une pour l'occasion! Avec ton talent, je suis sure qu'elle sera superbe! Et puis tu es sure qu'elle sera unique! » répondit la kwami.

« Bonne idée! »

.

Marinette saisi son cahier de croquis et passa le reste de la soirée à imaginer la robe qu'elle allait porter.


	2. Chapter 2

Le temps avait passé à une vitesse incroyable. Entre les examens de fin d'année, les combats contre les akumas, les patrouilles et la confection de sa robe, Marinette avait parfois eu de la difficulté à trouver du temps pour manger et dormir. Heureusement, les examens étaient maintenant terminés et il ne manquait que quelques touches de finition à sa robe, alors elle pouvait enfin relaxer.

.

Depuis l'invitation pour le bal, elle et Adrien avaient pris l'habitude de se parler quotidiennement par messages texte. Comme Marinette n'avait pas à se servir de sa langue, elle pouvait éviter de se ridiculiser et enfin faire des phrases cohérentes.

.

Le jeune homme appréciait beaucoup ces discussions, car elles lui permettaient d'apprendre à mieux connaître son amie. Il sentait qu'avec elle, il pouvait dire ce qu'il pensait, être lui-même. Bien que son cœur appartenait à Ladybug, Marinette s'y frayait un chemin petit à petit, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

.

Deux jours avant le bal, la jeune fille ayant terminé sa robe, décida de profiter de la température clémente et d'aller marcher. Elle emprunta un chemin différent de d'habitude, et laissa ses pieds la guider. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant le vent tiède faire danser ses cheveux et les chauds rayons du soleil caresser son visage. Elle écoutait le champ des oiseaux et le bruissement des feuilles.

.

Elle arriva dans un grand parc, joliment agrémenté de fleurs de toutes sortes. Des papillons voletaient ici et là, se délectant du nectar sucré qui s'offrait à eux. Non loin, un écureuil gris grimpa à toute vitesse sur le tronc d'un des magnifiques grands chênes, s'arrêtant sur une branche pour crier son mécontentement à qui venait le déranger. Une fontaine projetait une bruine fraîche dans l'air, et émettait un doux clapotis lorsque l'eau retombait dans le bassin de granite.

.

Marinette s'assit sur un banc et soupira d'aise. Elle adorait profiter de ces moments et s'inspirer de ce qui l'entourait pour concevoir ses créations. Elle sortit son fidèle cahier de croquis qui ne la quittait jamais et se mis à griffonner au gré de son imagination.

.

Elle releva la tête après avoir dessiné pendant une trentaine de minutes et aperçu, assis sur un banc plus loin, un garçon avec une tignasse blonde familière. Elle sourit à la vue d'Adrien et se leva pour aller à sa rencontre, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

.

En s'approchant, elle vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'était penché vers l'avant, les coudes sur ses genoux. Le front posé sur ses mains. Il ne vit pas Marinette qui était maintenant à quelques pas de lui.

« A-Adrien…? » bégaya la jeune fille.

.

Il se redressa et afficha un faible sourire à la vue de son amie. Elle remarqua qu'il avait les yeux humides, comme s'il venait de pleurer. Elle le rejoignit et, d'une voix douce, lui demanda si elle pouvait s'asseoir. Il lui fit signe que oui et elle s'installa sur le banc à ses côtés, sans dire un mot. Adrien avait appuyé son dos sur le dossier, la tête légèrement penchée vers l'arrière. Il semblait fixer le ciel.

.

Marinette sortit de son sac un croissant au chocolat qu'elle avait apporté comme collation. Elle le sépara en deux et tendit la moitié au jeune homme. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et pris la pâtisserie.

« Merci… » dit-il doucement.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Puis, Adrien soupira et Marinette posa son regard sur lui.

« Si… si je peux faire quoique ce soit… ou si t-tu a besoin de parler… je… je suis là. »

.

Il croisa son regard. Elle n'avait jamais vu ses yeux verts aussi… éteints. Leur éclat habituel avait disparu.

« M-merci… Je... » Il inspira profondément, baissant le regard. « C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui… Elle… elle venait souvent ici. Elle adorait ce parc… Et… je me suis dit que peut-être… oui peut-être je pourrais l'apercevoir ici… Je sais, c'est stupide... Elle est disparue et… elle serait revenue à la maison bien avant de venir ici mais… Je ne sais pas… Elle me manque tellement... »

.

Marinette compris qu'il parlait de sa mère. Madame Agreste avait disparu sans laisser de traces, il y a quelques années. La nouvelle avait alors fait la une de tous les journaux. Personne ne savait où elle était.

.

Devant la détresse de son ami, la jeune fille demeura muette. Ignorant la gêne qui la paralysait habituellement, elle se rapprocha d'Adrien et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle l'attira vers elle. Surpris, le jeune homme se laissa néanmoins faire. De son autre main, elle guida la tête du garçon vers son épaule. Quand il fût blotti dans son étreinte, elle se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, jouant avec ses mèches blondes.

.

Adrien senti des larmes chaudes rouler sur ses joues. Il manquait cruellement de chaleur humaine depuis que sa mère n'était plus là... Personne n'avait jamais accepté ses états d'âmes de cette façon. Il devait toujours faire bonne figure, et ce en toutes circonstances. Son amie, par sa douceur et son écoute, lui permettait d'être lui-même, d'être… imparfait.

.

Sentant une vague de chagrin l'envahir, le jeune homme se redressa et saisi Marinette dans ses bras. La jeune fille passa ses bras autour de lui et resserra leur étreinte. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et fut incapable de contrôler ses larmes. Il pleura, ses épaules secouées par ses sanglots. Marinette le serra encore plus fort, le laissant évacuer sa tristesse.

.

Quand elle sentit qu'Adrien commençait à s'apaiser, elle se mit à caresser son dos en dessinant de petits ronds. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme se recula, à contre cœur. Apercevant un cerne sombre sur le chemisier de son amie, il se sentit soudainement gêné.

« Je… je suis désolé… je crois que j'ai trempé ta veste... » dit-il en baissant les yeux.

« C-ce n'est rien, n-ne t'en fais pas... » répondit Marinette.

« Merci… merci pour tout… Tu es vraiment une fille incroyable… »

Marinette rougit à ces mots. Elle releva les yeux et Adrien plongea son regard de le sien. Elle remarqua que la lueur dans ses yeux était légèrement revenue.

« Je… j'ai senti que… que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un… d'une présence... »

.

Adrien lui sourit.

« Tu as raison… je… je n'ai pas souvent la chance de pouvoir me laisser aller comme ça… en fait jamais… sauf quand je suis seul dans ma chambre. Mais… j'en avais vraiment besoin. Merci… »

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait prit sa main et la pressait délicatement entre les siennes.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais que je te raccompagne? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Euh… o-oui, si tu en as envie… m-mais tu n'es pas… obligé. » bagaya-t-elle.

« Allez, vient. » dit-il en souriant.

.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng. Marinette fit signe à Adrien de l'attendre. Elle entra dans le commerce et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, un sac de papier dans les mains.

« T-tiens Adrien… C'est pour toi… Ils sont encore chauds. » dit-elle en lui tendant le sac.

.

Le jeune homme ouvrit le sac et fut accueilli par une odeur délicieuse. Il aperçut trois croissants au beurre bien dorés. Il étreignit son amie en la remerciant chaleureusement. Les croissants étaient son péché mignon.

« Merci encore, Marinette. O-on se revoit après-demain, pour la fête? » dit-il.

« O-oui. » répondit-elle en rougissant.

« Je vais passer te prendre vers 16:30, si ça te convient. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y aller avec toi… » C'était maintenant au tour du jeune homme de rougir.

.

Son chauffeur arriva à ce moment. Il salua son amie et s'installa dans la luxueuse berline. Derrière la vitre teintée, il en profita pour déguster l'un des délicieux croissants, perdu dans ses pensées.


	3. Chapter 3

C'était enfin vendredi. Les cours de l'après-midi, le dernier après-midi avant les vacances, avaient été annulés pour permettre au personnel de l'école de terminer la préparation du gymnase pour la fête de ce soir. Cela permis aux étudiants de se préparer pour cette occasion sans trop se presser.

.

Alya était venue rejoindre Marinette chez elle, et les filles papotaient gaiement dans sa chambre tout en se coiffant et en se maquillant.

.

Marinette avait laissé ses cheveux libres et son amie les lui avaient légèrement bouclés avec un fer. Ils ondulaient souplement sur ses épaules, rebondissants à chacun de ses pas.

.

Alya avait opté pour une coiffure plus élaborée. Ses cheveux étaient remontés et maintenus vers l'arrière par des pinces bien dissimulées. Ils retombaient en cascades ondulées sur sa nuque. Elle avait pris soin de laisser quelques mèches retomber en spirales souples sur les côtés de son visage.

.

Les filles se maquillaient rarement, préférant montrer leur beauté naturelle mais aujourd'hui, elles avaient rehaussé délicatement leurs traits avec du mascara, du eyeliner et du gloss.

.

« Hé Mari, c'est l'heure de vérité! J'ai tellement hâte de voir la robe que tu as créée! Allez, montre! » dit Alya, impatiente de voir la tenue de son amie. Marinette l'avait terminée récemment, et elle n'avait pas encore eu la chance de la voir.

.

Alya avait déjà revêtu la sienne. Elle avait opté pour une robe jaune pâle, faite d'un tissu légèrement chatoyant. C'était une robe bustier lacée au dos, alors ses épaules étaient dénudées. Elle était légèrement plissée d'un côté au niveau de la taille, et s'évasait doucement pour se terminer mi-mollet. Quelques bijoux simples et des sandales s'agençaient à sa tenue.

.

Marinette sourit à son amie et sortit une housse de son placard. Elle lui demanda de fermer les yeux, afin qu'elle puisse la lui montrer en la portant. Alya s'exécuta, non sans lutter contre l'envie de jeter un coup d'oeil furtif.

.

Elle entendit le bruissement du tissu, puis le bruit d'une fermeture éclair. Marinette lui donna le signal d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Wow! Marinette! Mais c'est magnifique! Tu es magnifique! Mais quel talent! Je suis presque jalouse! » s'exclama Alya.

.

La jeune fille rougit sous les compliments de son amie. Elle portait une robe de couleur rouge, composée de plusieurs couches de tissus diaphanes superposés, ajustée au niveau du buste et de la taille mais retombant fluidement des hanches jusqu'aux chevilles. Une ceinture de ruban noir entourait et définissait la taille. Un léger décolleté en V soulignait les formes féminines sans toutefois les montrer. Le dos était dénudé, et un ruban noir satiné identique à celui sur la taille créait une magnifique bordure sur le haut de la robe, avant de venir s'attacher sur la nuque en une boucle longue. Des petites pierres noires étaient incrustées dans la jupe à partir du genou, plus concentrés dans le bas mais s'espaçant de plus en plus en remontant.

.

Des ballerines noires, un délicat collier orné de pierres noires et un bracelet de même couleur s'agençaient parfaitement et rappelaient les détails de la robe.

.

« Je me suis inspirée de Ladybug pour créer cette robe. J'ai passé un temps fou à fixer les 256 pierres sur la jupe! » dit Marinette en riant.

« Wow impressionnant! Vraiment mon amie, tu t'es surpassée! Je parie qu'Adrien sera bouche-bée en te voyant. » répondit Alya en faisant un clin d'oeil.

« A-Alya! Arrête! J-je... »

.

Marinette fut interrompue par sa mère qui cogna et ouvrit la trappe menant à sa chambre.

« Les garçons sont arrivés! Ils vous attendent en bas, dans la cuisine. Wow les filles! Vous êtes vraiment ravissantes! » dit Sabine en souriant.

.

Alya descendit en premier et fut accueillie par les compliments de Nino qui la serra dans ses bras. Marinette descendit à son tour, lentement, prenant soin de ne pas trébucher dans les escalier. Son coeur battait la chamade, et s'accéléra d'avantage lorsqu'elle aperçut Adrien qui la regardait, les yeux brillants et les joues colorées. Il portait un complet noir, avec une chemise verte qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Une cravate noire, ornée de motifs triangulaires de même couleur, complétait l'ensemble. Il tenait dans ses mains une petite boite blanche, qu'il tendit à Marinette lorsqu'elle le rejoignit.

.

« Marinette!… Tu… tu es vraiment très jolie ce soir… Je… Je t'ai apporté un petit cadeau. » dit le jeune homme en souriant.

« M-merci… Je… tu… es le plus magnifique… Je veux dire… t-tes yeux… euh… Tu es beau ce soir… Pas seulement ce soir! Tous les jours aussi! T-tu es toujours beau mais… euh… j-je vais arrêter de parler maintenant... » bafouilla l'adolescente, presque aussi rouge que sa robe.

.

Il rit, rougissant lui aussi, et Marinette saisit la petite boîte et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvait un délicat bracelet composé de fleurs fraîches. La jeune fille le saisit délicatement et le sortit de la boîte.

« A-attends, je vais te l'attacher. » dit Adrien en prenant le bracelet des mains de son amie.

.

Elle lui tendit son bras et il noua délicatement le ruban du bracelet, ses doigts effleurant la peau sensible de son poignet. Sabine et Tom se tenait en retrait, souriant en observant leur fille qui était presque devenue une femme. Nino et Alya les observaient aussi, amusés.

.

« Je te parie 10 euros que d'ici la fin de la soirée, ces deux-là se seront embrassés. » chuchota Alya à l'oreille de son copain.

« D'accord! Et pas de manigances! Mais dans un sens, j'espère presque de perdre… » répondit Nino en jetant un regard à son meilleur ami.

.

Les quatre amis dirent au revoir aux parents de Marinette et montèrent dans la voiture conduite par le garde du corps d'Adrien.

.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard au collège, et alors qu'ils sortaient de la voiture, Adrien présenta son bras à Marinette, tel un gentlemen. Elle s'accrocha doucement à son bras, souriant timidement.

.

Ils entrèrent dans le gymnase magnifiquement décoré pour l'occasion. Une musique invitante jouait en arrière-plan, et plusieurs étudiants se trémoussaient déjà sur la piste de danse. Une grande table était disposée au fond de la salle, sur laquelle étaient posés diverses grignotines ainsi qu'un bol de punch, sans alcool bien entendu. Des petites tables rondes étaient placées ici et là, permettant aux danseurs fatigués de s'asseoir pour reprendre leur souffle.

.

Nino et Alya s'étaient déjà éclipsés, excités d'aller danser. Adrien se tourna vers Marinette et lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Je sens que ce sera une magnifique soirée. Et je suis heureux de la passer avec toi, Marinette. » dit-il.

« M-moi aussi! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

« Viens-tu danser? J'adore cette chanson! »

.

Marinette répondit par l'affirmative et pris la main que lui tendait Adrien. Elle le suivi sur la piste de danse et se laissa rapidement entraîner par la musique, dansant comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait. Nino et Alya les avaient rejoint, et le groupe passa un bon moment à s'éclater, à rire et à danser.

.

Adrien se sentait léger. Il avait trop rarement l'occasion de se laisser aller de la sorte, encore moins en étant si bien entouré. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Marinette, qui était surprenamment agile en dansant, comme si elle avait oublié d'être maladroite.

.

Après avoir dansé à en perdre haleine, Marinette prit une pause pour aller se chercher un verre de punch et s'assit à l'une des tables. Ses amis vinrent bientôt la rejoindre et ils discutèrent du dernier hit de Jagged Stone qu'ils venaient tout juste d'entendre.

.

Bientôt, le rythme de la musique ralentit, au plus grand plaisir de Nino et d'Alya qui ne rataient pas une occasion de pouvoir être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se précipitèrent sur la piste, laissant Adrien et Marinette seuls.

.

Les premières notes de la chanson _Iris_ du groupe _Goo __G__oo __D__olls_ retentirent et Adrien, rougissant, invita son amie à danser. Elle le suivit sur la piste de danse et il se placèrent un peu à l'écart des autres danseurs. Souriant, plongeant son regard dans le sien, le jeune homme glissa ses mains sur la taille de Marinette qui frissonna. Elle posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de son cavalier, et ils commencèrent à danser, en gardant toutefois timidement un petit espace entre eux.

.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_ _(__Et je renoncerais à l'éternité pour te toucher__)_

_**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow **(Car je sais que tu me ressens en quelques sortes)_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be** (Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus près du paradis que je pourrai être)_

_**And I don't want to go home right now** (Et je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison maintenant)_

.

_**And all I can taste is this moment** (Tout ce que je peux goûter c'est ce moment)_

_**And all I can breathe is your life** (Et tout ce que je peux respirer c'est ta vie)_

_**And sooner or later it's over** (Et tôt ou tard c'est terminé)_

_**I just don't wanna miss you tonight** (Je ne veux juste pas que tu me manques ce soir)_

.

Lorsque le refrain débuta, Adrien attira Marinette vers lui et resserra son étreinte. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Elle était enivrée par sa chaleur, son odeur. Elle l'entendit chanter doucement le refrain.

.

_**And I don't want the world to see me **(Et je ne veux pas que le monde me voit)_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand **(Car je ne pense pas qu'ils comprendraient)_

_**When everything's meant to be broken **(Quand tout est fait pour être brisé)_

_**I just want you to know who I am** (Je veux juste que tu saches qui je suis)_

.

Adrien pensait vraiment ces paroles. Il aimerait tellement que Marinette sache qui il était. Qui était réellement Adrien Agreste. Qui il était sous ses masques, celui de Chat Noir bien sûr, mais aussi celui du garçon trop parfait. Il voulait lui montrer toutes ses facettes. Car il avait une grande confiance en son amie, autant qu'envers sa partenaire de combat. Et il mourait d'envie d'être lui-même avec elle. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ce dernier mois, mais il ne pourrait jamais être 100% authentique avec elle tant que son identité devra rester secrète.

.

Marinette était plongée dans le même genre de réflexion. Elle voudrait tant pouvoir révéler à son ami qu'elle était Ladybug. Qu'il sache qui elle était dans toutes les sphères de sa vie. Qu'il connaissent les sentiments si forts qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle l'aimait profondément et ne demandait pas mieux que de s'ouvrir complètement à lui.

.

_**I just want you to know who I am** (Je veux juste que tu saches qui je suis)_

_**I just want you to know who I am** (Je veux juste que tu saches qui je suis)_

_**I just want you to know who I am** (Je veux juste que tu saches qui je suis)_

.

La chanson prit fin, et les deux adolescents se séparèrent à contre-coeur. Adrien plongea son regard dans celui de Marinette, comme hypnotisé, un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

.

Le tempo de la musique allait maintenant bon train, mais le jeune homme avait vraiment envie de se retrouver seul avec son amie. Il prit sa main et l'invita à le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie et allèrent s'asseoir dans les escaliers menant au collège. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main et Marinette se sentait nerveuse. Adrien gardait le silence, regardant droit devant lui, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

.

« Adrien?… E-Est-ce que ça va?… » demanda timidement la jeune fille.

.

Il sortit de sa rêverie et plongea de nouveau son regard dans le sien, avant de se poser sur ses lèvres et de revenir à ses yeux. Il avala nerveusement sa salive et soupira.

« Je… J'ai vraiment envie de... t'embrasser, Mari... » dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

.

Les yeux de Marinette s'agrandirent et elle rougit violemment. Elle acquiesça imperceptiblement et Adrien caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, repoussant délicatement une mèche noire de son visage. Elle crut voir dans ses yeux verts le reflet de ses propres sentiments. Ils brillaient d'une façon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

.

Lentement, le jeune homme rapprocha son visage de celui de l'adolescente et, fermant les yeux, posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la sentit sursauter légèrement et se recula, craignant d'avoir mal interprété ses signaux.

.

Voyant le doute s'installer dans les yeux d'Adrien, Marinette se rapprocha et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, plus longuement. La jeune femme répondit à son baiser, rêvant de ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Elle versa dans cette étreinte tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra fort contre lui. Elle glissa ses doigts dans sa tignasse blonde et approfondit leur baiser.

.

Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, une raclement de gorge les fit sursauter. Alya et Nino se tenaient derrière eux, arborant un large sourire. Les deux adolescents rougirent.

« Hé bien! On vous cherchait! » s'exclama Alya.

« Ouais mon pote, je me demandais bien ou vous étiez passés! » continua Nino.

« On dirait bien que vous étiez plutôt occupés... » renchérit la rousse.

« A-Alya! » s'exclama Marinette, alors qu'Adrien demeurait muet.

.

Alya rigola et donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule de son copain.

« Hé bien, on dirait que tu me dois 10 euros mec! » ricana-t-elle, tandis que les deux adolescents posèrent un regard interrogateur sur leurs amis.


End file.
